Something More
by airwolf addict
Summary: Story six. Certain events make Hawke take life a little more seriously and reorder his priorities.


_Something More…_

"Perché parla in gergo prendo quest'uccello maledetto riparato?" Dom muttered under his breath. He continued trying to fix the stubborn helicopter.

String gave a slight smile. It was amusing to watch Dom work as he muttered angrily in Italian, even if he didn't have a clue what he was saying; he probably didn't really want to know.

Caitlin had gone to drop off some film and Dom looked like he had things under control for now, so String dozed off in the warm Californian hanger.

Saint John interrupted nap only a few minutes later. "Your girlfriend is here to see you," he said stifling a laugh at the confused look on his brother's face.

"My girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"What girlfriend?"

"Got so many you can't keep track of them anymore?" Saint John teased. String shoved his brother's shoulder playfully. "Something like that," he answered sarcastically.

Near the entrance to the hanger stood an attractive brown haired woman wearing an expensive pair of heels that went perfectly with the short skirt she wore.

"Stringfellow Hawke," she smiled, I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh?" he said taking in the sight of her. Defiantly pretty enough to be one of Michaels, but missing the white uniform and the masked agent appearance. "I heard one of the best," she answered. "I thought maybe you'd like to teach me how to fly."

"To fly," he repeated.

"You know, take one of those pretty choppers up with the birds."

"I could do that. When do you want to start?"

"Just as soon as you're ready" she answered with a perfect smile. "By the way, I'm Denise."

"Denise," I like it. "I'm, well, you know who I am."

* * *

"How did it go?" Saint John asked when his brother returned.

"Very well," he answered not bothering to tell Saint John he was planning to have dinner with her tonight. Saint John stared with a knowing eye. "Should I plan on dinner for just the three of us? Me, Le, and Tet?"

"Yeah," he answered, "how did you guess?"

"Just a hunch."

"How'd your date go last night? Dom asked.

"My date? How did you know?" he asked even as he cast a suspicious glance at his older brother.

"Just over heard," Dom answered.

"Yeah, sure."

Ignoring their questions, String set off to his work. Dom and Caitlin flew off in the Jet Ranger to do some filming for the Bellvision film." Hey, String," Saint John called from the small office, "We still have that movie stunt tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing major two can take care of it."

"Alright, and the charter flight?"

"You'll have to take it. Denise wants another lesson."

Saint John paused briefly then returned to the schedule he was finishing. "Ok, we're booked for tomorrow," he said hanging it on the wall.

"What's this for?" he asked pointing to the extra empty box his brother had just made.

"In case you or us have extra plans."

String caught the glint in his brother's eye and knew exactly what he was talking about. No point in arguing, He thought. The one person who could be as stubborn as he was his brother.

* * *

Caitlin didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous. Ever since she'd met Hawke, she'd felt some connection-one she'd thought he had too; their friendship had come easily and one day she had hoped it could become something more. He'd been hurt to many times, though, had too many people taken away from him. She knew it wasn't fair but it seemed they would only be friends. What really burned her though was how hard he would pull away from her after even a little slip, yet Denise slipped right into his life. It was as if she hardly had to try. Just take a good looking girl and a little charm and he's head over his heels, she thought, with anyone but me.

* * *

"Dom, stop bugging me," String complained. "Why does it matter to you so much anyway? He asked not even wanting an answer.

Walking out of the hanger he slammed the door. "Should I go after him?" Saint John asked.

"No, He'll come around eventually.

Denise's high heels clicked against the concrete floors. "String, String where are you?"

"Over here," he mumbled, his mood lightning slightly at seeing her.

"Is every thing alright?" she asked noting the heavy atmosphere, "Maybe I should come back later."

"No, he said hugging her tight. "It's fine."

Denise was already changed into light colored flight suit which looked surprisingly good on her.

"Looks like you're all ready to go.

She nodded briskly. "Always"

"Let's go then."

Pressing the buttons without much hesitation, she started the helicopter. She looked over at String nervously. He nodded his approval.

With a slight jerk, the Santini Air helicopter rose into the air.

"A little to the right," he directed gently.

She over corrected and struggled for a moment trying to right the swaying helicopter. String grabbed the co-pilots controls and leveled it out. "It's alright, try again," he said with more than his usual amount of patience.

* * *

After the lesson was over he climbed out from the right side. Denise came around from the other side. "Thanks," she said appreciatively. "I couldn't have done it without you." After giving him a kiss of more than just appreciation for the lesson, she left.

After Denise was well out of earshot Caitlin broke in. "She's not for you," she said hardly believing she'd said it aloud.

"What do you mean she's not for me?"

"Exactly what I said." She'd started the argument, now she might as well finish it. "She's not stupid. She knows what she's doing and you're falling for it."

"Caitlin, all I'm doing is teaching her to fly, just like she wanted."

"All you're doing? Don't give me that crap. You know that's not all," her tempter flared.

"Look, Cait, I don't know what your problem is, but just leave me out of it until you figure it out." He stormed off slamming the door behind him.

* * *

String was back at the cabin, but the usual peace and restfulness wasn't there. He tried to play his cello, but couldn't focus; he tried to sleep, but couldn't. He just couldn't figure out why Caitlin was so upset.

* * *

Dom and Caitlin took the movie stunt, leaving String and Saint John to watch the business until they came back. At four o'clock Saint John left with his group. String readied the Jet Ranger and closed up the hangar while waiting for Denise. He had just finished when she walked over to join him.

"Perfect timing."

"I try," she said smiling. "I'm anxious to get up there today."

"Let's go then."

* * *

After the lesson, String went back to the hangar. The phone rang. "Santini Air," he answered grumpily still wondering what Caitlin's problem was.

"Hawke, I just thought I'd let you know the upgrades on Airwolf are finished and you can pick it up whenever you are ready."

"I'll pick her up this evening," he promised.

"See you then."

* * *

Dom came along to drive the jeep back. "See you back at the Lair," he said as he dropped the younger man off at Knightsbridge's hangar.

String waited until the jeep pulled in then climbed into the passenger side seat.

"What's the deal with you and Cait lately? You've hardly said a word to each other."

"She doesn't like Denise and got all upset over nothing."

"Nothing, huh? Is that all?"

"Look, Dom, I don't really want to talk about it."

"I see."

They drove the rest of the way back in silence. "See you tomorrow," he called back as he left the jeep and climbed into the helicopter he was taking to the cabin.

* * *

Michael radioed the cabin early the next morning. "Hawke, I need an Airwolf mission."

"This early?" He asked looking at his watch in disgust-seven thirty.

"A rogue agent who know a little too much, make that a lot too much, about you was reported missing yesterday afternoon. She has been identified in Germany. If we can get her back to the US, We can get her tried for treason, if not your life could soon be in grave danger."

Great, Hawke thought, just what I needed, someone else after me.

"I'll send the coordinates and other necessary information to Airwolf's onboard computer."

"Set me up for a refuel too," Hawke requested.

"Oh, and one more thing," Michael added.

"Yes?"

"I would suggest taking a crew of at least three-that place is a fortress.

* * *

Caitlin sat next to String, Dom in the engineer's seat. "You two can't keep this up forever, this not talking to each other thing."

"Watch me," String bit back.

Caitlin remained quiet. She didn't want to be mad at him, but she was and he wasn't helping matters any.

"We're approaching our destination," Dom reported, "and Michael was right it is a fortress." He started listing off the various weapons and defensive systems.

"We'll go in on foot," String reasoned, "that's were they're weakest."

Caitlin figured wherever Hawke was, she'd be in the opposite place, so it surprised her to find out they'd decided to send her and String in together.

* * *

Caitlin and String started in at dusk. They clambered over a wall into the building area. A first guard tried to stop them, but Hawke knocked him out before he could get out the alarm. Under cover of the dark shadows, they took out two more guards.

Caitlin broke the silence with a soft whisper, "I'm sorry."

He gave questioning gaze.

"I should have kept my opinions about Denise to myself."

"Does this mean we're talking to each other again?"

"I hope so," she answered.

"Yeah, me too," he added.

They rounded the last corner and came to a locked door. He shouldered it open and stepped inside.

"Denise?!" he exclaimed, no it couldn't be. "Denise, please tell me it's not you."

"Sorry, but it is."

"But why?"

"It's my job. The KGB isn't that fond of you, but it's Germany that really wants you. In the past, you've always gotten away and disappeared. It's not going to happen again."

He knew what she did was wrong; he didn't want to forgive her, but he didn't think he could shoot her either.

"Hawke, I'm sorry I have to do this to you."

Have to, he mused, didn't she mean what she'd just done? As he looked back up at her he understood. This wasn't at all like it had been presented. It was a trap.

She leveled the gun at him before he could even think about reaching for his own. "I really do wish things could have been different between us. It could have turned out so much better. That's why I'm giving you and your friend three seconds to get out of here. After that, your cover is blown and you're history. Maybe at least then I won't have to be the one to kill you. Starting now!"

String instinctively grabbed Caitlin and pulled her along as he ran down the stairs toward the outside door. He didn't care how luck it was she gave him half a chance, he just wanted out of here now.

Caitlin ran still partially being dragged by Hawke. Shots rang out barely missing her. She wanted to tell him to slow down, to let her breathe, but the shots made her want to get away even more than that.

They made it outside and disappeared into the underbrush. Reaching for his radio, String told Dom to move out of the area. By now they were bringing out the big guns, and even Airwolf wouldn't have time to pick he and Cait up before being bombarded with heavy artillery.

"Alright," Dom reluctantly agreed, "you be careful."

Caitlin and String took cover in some bushes a good distance away. "Looks like we'll be spending the night."

Caitlin curled up to retain as much of her body heat as possible, but it wasn't enough to keep her from shivering. String finally stopped pacing long enough to see her. "Cold?"

She nodded, teeth chattering.

He cuddled up with her. His added body heat already warming her. "Thanks," she mumbled before drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

String was up at first light. Gently removing himself from the bush and Caitlin which were tangled around him, he checked to see if there were any signs of the Germans.

"Dammit," he muttered. Thankfully, the Germans hadn't found them during the night, but they were right on their tail.

"Cait," he said gently shaking her awake, "Cait, get up."

"Huh," she mumble. A moment later, she remembered where she was and started moving a little faster. Only a few minutes later they were again on the run.

"Dom," he radioed.

No answer.

A quick look at his watch told him it was still early in the morning. "Dom!" he yelled as loud as he dared.

Back in Airwolf, Dom startled at the sudden noise. "String," he replied sleepily, "I'm here."

"Dom, we need a quick pick up just outside the woods."

"I'm on my way kid."

"Hurry, they've got guns, big ones."

Dom pulled up on the collective and hit the turbos. Airwolf shot through the sky at breakneck speed.

String and Caitlin dodged the bullets flying towards them. String shot two of the soldiers with his Colt .45, but the next bullet coming near him hit him near the ribs. String lay on the ground clutching his ribs in pain.

"Cait, get down!" he yelled over the noise of the firefight.

Caitlin got down to the ground and made her way toward String. Trying to ignore the pain in his side, he through himself over Caitlin, getting himself shot again, but protecting her.

"String!" she screamed. Hearing Airwolf's growl coming closer, she grabbed him and started pulling with all her strength to get him back to the Lady. She took her own gun and shot at the guards. Of course, they answered with more fire. She was grazed in the side, but continued on.

Dom fired the chain guns, allowing them to chew up the ground between Cait and String and the German soldiers, then landed Airwolf in the clearing with a thump. Caitlin was shot again, this time going down hard, String landing on top of her. Dom gasped at the sight he'd just seen. Both of them were now laying on the ground without enough energy to make it any closer to Airwolf. He climbed out without a second thought and dragged String and Caitlin in.

Taking Airwolf back into the sky, he fired missiles at the German soldiers and their fortress. With the other two too injure to be of any help and needing immediate medical attention, the last thing he needed was an air fight. Airwolf monitored the two pilots' vitals as erratic and weak. He connected to Michael's location at Knightsbridge.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"I need coordinates to the nearest hospital and room for two."

" I'll get that now," Michael guaranteed. He turned to talk to Marella for a moment. "Arrangements are made and the coordinates are sent," he answered with amazing efficiency. Without the unconcern business charade he asked, "How bad is it?" he managed with a friends concern.

"Not good," Dom answered, "not good at all."

* * *

Airwolf landed on the roof to have the patients transported in. doctors rushed the bleeding bodies into the emergency room.

Michael and Marella arrived as soon as possible. "How are they?" he asked.

"Still no news," Dominic answered.

Marella disappeared down the hallway to see what information she could get. She reappeared a few minutes later shaking her head sadly. "Hawke is in real bad shape. He was grazed in the side and shot in the stomach. It just missed some major organs," she hesitated to finish.

"What is it Marella?" Michael queried.

"They almost lost him,'' she answered. "He's still in critical condition and he's lost a lot of blood. Things aren't looking good."

"What about Cait?"

"The doctors are doing all they can, but if she survives it would be a miracle."

Dom muttered angrily. I should have picked them up in the first place. He was a good, surely he could have managed to pick them up and dodge heavy artillery.

* * *

Hours later, Dom still waited to see them. "You can see Mr.-" the nurse checked her paper again, "Mr. Stringfellow Hawke." Dom brushed past her and all but ran down the hallway.

"Hey, String, how are-" Dom stopped mid-sentence. "Nevermind." String lay unconsciously in the hospital bed. Bandages covered his chest and stomach, an IV directed medicine and fluids directly to him. "Oh, boy, he looked bad.'' Dom decided to let String rest and returned to Michael with the news.

It was several more hours before String was conscious enough to think clearly. At least he was still alive, he tried to think positively. And he'd helped Caitlin-saved her life, even if almost was at the price of his own. No, there was more, he suddenly remembered, Cait was dragging him to Airwolf. She was shot, not just once either. Next thing he remembered he woke here in the hospital.

He groaned at the agonizing pain engulfing his entire body. Wearily, he looked around the room. Dom was dozing in a chair in the corner.

He stirred for a moment then his face broke into a wide grin. "You're up."

"Yeah," String replied, surprised at just how weak he sounded. "How's Cait?"

Dom shook his head. "I haven't seen her yet."

String knew Dom would have worried about him, but he would have at least gone to see Caitlin for a few minutes. "That bad?"

"String, I just don't know," Dom didn't have the heart to tell him the doctors didn't think she'd make it.

* * *

Against the doctors wishes, and orders, String made his way down the hall not too many days later to see Caitlin.

He struggled into the chair beside her bed. His physical pain diappeared as he looked at Caitlin. She layed completely motionless in the hospital bed. An oxygen mask covered a good portion of her face, and various tubes and wires were in a massive tangle around her. He'd finally gotten some information from Marella; She probably wouldn't have even given him as much as she had thought if she hadn't been afraid he hurt himself even further trying to find out more. They had almost lost her before she even made it to the hospital. After she got there things weren't much better. Of course, they had to remove the bullets and the added strain of trying to help pull String to Airwolf hadn't helped any. Yeah, she definitely a fighter, but that didn't necessarily mean she would make it.

* * *

Over the next few days she made little improvement. String stayed with her as much as possible every day before the doctors took him back to his own room.

Sure, he'd been betrayed by Denise, that didn't help matters any, but the what really hurt was that he cared for Cait more than he'd ever cared to admit. He hadn't acknowledged his love for Caitlin because he'd been afraid he'd loose her, now he was loosing her and he hadn't even had a chance to love her.

Dom cracked the door open, about to walk in, then saw then younger man's figure crumpled over her bed, crying, an emotion rarely ever seen from String. Politely, he left to give them some privacy.

"Cait," he sobbed, "please, please come back. I love you more than you'd ever guess. I really do." He kissed her forehead lightly.

Bleary hazel eyed blinked slowly, drinking in the sight of him.

"String."

He looked up at her with still tear filled blue eyes. "Caitlin, oh Cait." He hugged her pulling her closer, never wanting to let go.

She cringed at the pain this caused her, and probably caused him, but she kept hanging on as if her life depended on it; Right now she thought maybe it did. After long minutes, they slowly pulled apart from each other.

"String," she began, "I know you've been through a lot, a lot more than any one person should ever have to got through, but I have to tell you-I love you."

"I love you too," he returned with a profound gratitude that he was able to say those words before it was too late.

Dominic walked into String's hospital room later that week, surprised to actually find him in it. "Everything ok, kid?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Infection had set in and the IV he was attached to had kept him confined to his own room, but at least he'd told Caitlin the truth. "Everything will be fine," he answered before drifting off.

* * *

Saint John grabbed his small luggage bag and rushed doff the plane. Why had he chosen such an inopportune time to visit old buddies? he thought. He had received a call from Dom telling him all the recent news. Poor Dom had more than he could handle visiting Caitlin, who hadn't made much progress lately, staying with String, whose infection had only gotten worse, and taking care of Le. He got to the hospital as quickly as he could and dashed down the hallways.

Saint John greeted Dominic in the waiting room, with a hug, "Any change?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, only I wish there hadn't been. They're all worse."

Saint John made his way to his brother's room first. "Hey, I think it's about time you started getting better," he said as lightly as he could.

String gave him a weak smile. "I guess so." He changed the subject away from himself. "How is everybody else?"

"Dom's been so worried about you and Cait lately, and Le's getting real tired of this hospital thing. The nurses won't even let him in to see you since you've been in the ICU, same with Cait. Me, well, I was fine until I got a phone call telling me my brother and his girlfriend were in the hospital."

"My girlfriend? Who told you?"

"You mean you're actually dating Caitlin? It's about time." Saint John asked with surprise. "I was just picking on you. I thought you were still with Denise."

"No, turns out she was just using me. We went to get her out of Germany and take her back to the US, but we were found out and they brought out the big guns. There wasn't a chance for Dom to come pick us up so Cait and I had to spend the night in the woods."

"That's not much fun. Unless you're living in a cabin on a lake with a beautiful mountain view."

"Nope, no cabins. When we did attempt to make Airwolf, I got shot twice. One was only a graze, but the other one took me down. Cait tried to drag me the rest of the way but got shot in the process. Dom managed to get us both to the Lady and to the hospital I guess, I don't really remember." He laid back against the pillows exhausted.

"It's been good seeing you, but you looked bushed. I'll let you get some rest."

Saint John made his way to Caitlin's room.

She stirred slightly, "Saint John?"

"That's right."

"Have you seen String yet?"

"Just came from his room."

" How is he? I haven't seen him in about two weeks," she guessed.

"He misses seeing you," Saint John said, avoiding the answer he knew why was looking for.

"So what's wrong with him?" she asked bluntly.

"Infection, a bad one."

"That would explain why he hasn't come to see me in awhile." With a grimace she shifted positions. "Maybe I should go see him." Pain coursed through her body with every movement. "would you help me get down there?"

"Tomorrow," he promised, "String's already asleep."

"Oh, ok," she said disappointedly.

Saint John took Le back to the hotel to get some sleep; Dom joined them later on.

"When can I see Uncle String again?" Le asked. "I really miss him and Caitlin."

"I'll see if we can get something arranged," Saint John promised.

* * *

"I'm sorry, it's a hospital regulation," the answered. "No one twelve or under in the ICU."

"He'll be thirteen in a couple of months," Saint John argued. " Look, that's family and he hasn't been able to see them for the last month as it is."

"It's just a rule. I don't make them; I just enforce them," the nurse stayed firm.

By this time Saint John was getting very frustrated and had to work hard to keep his temper under control, but he was just about to loose it. Marella came over and indicated to the other nurse that she would take over.

"Mr. Saint John and Le van Hawke, I believe the two you are looking for would like to see you if you would just please follow me."

Bemused, they followed her down the neutral colored corridor. "You're a nurse?" Saint John asked.

"Doctor. I've had my doctorate's degree for almost a year now," Marella answered.

"A doctorate, very impressive."

Marella shrugged off the compliment. "Actually it's my sixth doctorate." She pushed open a door. "Here is Hawke and Caitlin is just down the hallway."

"Uncle String," Le called ignoring the medical equipment surrounding him; he climbed onto the edge of the bed and hugged him.

"Le," he said sending a slight grin to his brother, "It's great to see you."

When will you get out of here?" Le asked unaware of the infection's full damage.

"The doctors said I'm recovering fast and I can probably go home in a week or two."

This was new news to Saint John. "Really? That's great."

"Yeah." Not one to talk about himself, he quickly changed the subject. "How's Cait doing?"

Her recovery has been slow, but she hasn't had any complications. She's still in a lot of pain, but she planned to come and…" he was interrupted by Dom as he wheeled Caitlin into the room.

"String, you have another visitor," Dom announced.

* * *

After the little reunion Saint John, Le, and Dom had dinner and went back to the hotel, "Hey, Dom," Saint John said, "String said we should go back home."

"And leave him and Caitlin alone in another country? Hell no."

"He could call us when they get discharged. He said someone needs to run the business and Le doesn't need to waste his whole summer at the hospital."

Dom understood the logic. "Fine, if that's what he wants, but as soon as they get out we'll come pick them up."

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

Dom locked the door to the Santini Air hangar. Saint John had already taken Le back to the cabin, and Dom was about to head home himself.

Another plane came in towards the other end of the Van Nuys airport-nothing unusual, yet something made him drive over there. Passengers unloaded just like usual. What was it that made him want to stay? Whatever it was worked. He stayed until the last of the passengers climbed off. The last two started climbing down the stairs-Caitlin and Hawke.

"String! Cait!" Dom greeted excitedly.

"Hey, I didn't know you were meeting us," Caitlin said slightly surprised.

" Me neither. What the hell happened to you calling when you got discharged?"

Calling when we were discharged? Sorry I didn't know I was supposed to."

"Didn't know you were supposed to?!" Dom exclaimed. "It was your idea."

"No it wasn't. I told Saint John that Le Didn't need to waste any more of his summer at the hospital and that he needed to do something to keep you from worrying so much, that's all."

"Ah, I'm going to get that sneaky little brothers of yours. You two are definitely related-closer in more ways than I've ever seen two brothers."

* * *

Caitlin got dropped off at her apartment and String took the other chopper back to the cabin. When he walked in he was attacked with a barrage of hugs.

"String, I didn't even know you were on the way back."

Le didn't care, he was just glad to have his whole family back home.

"I got the impression Dom didn't know either."

"Oh yeah, he wasn't too happy about that was he?"

Not really, but he got over it pretty quickly."

* * *

String set down the glass of wine and gazed at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Wanna dance?" she asked.

"Sure."

They danced, flowing as one to the slow classical music. "Thanks for being so patient."

She looked at him questioningly.

" I had a wonderful woman in my life for the last two years and I've looked right past her. It took me this long to figure out you're the one."

"Then, you're welcome."

"One thing though, if this is going to work you'll have to continue to be patient with me. After all, you know how I get sometimes."

"Ok, I think I can manage that."

They continued dancing for awhile before heading back home. "Hawke," Caitlin said.

"Yeah?"

"Say it one more time."

"I love you, Cait," he told her, "and I always will."


End file.
